


Brittle Ice

by lferion



Category: Liaden Universe - Sharon Lee & Steve Miller
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ice, Socio-political Instability, Yuletide 2016, Yuletide Madness 2016, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Lomar had seen ice caves





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salable_mystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/gifts).



> Thanks to the Usual Suspects
> 
> Image originally on mini-wrimo 2016, day 13. Source is [here](http://www.wallpaperbetter.com/nature-and-landscape-wallpaper/stalagmites-stalactites-242671)

* * *

Lomar had seen the caves of ice on Atheria once, one of the few times she had ventured off the world of her birth farther than the trading stations and moons. They had been astonishing in a cold and eerie way, giving a sense of brittleness that might endure for centuries, or shatter under an incautious breath. Beautiful and terrifying. She had stepped through on the path, feeling the crackle under her boots.

Shan's letter crackled in the cheap ear-bud. Her world now felt like that ice, and she knew it unstable, Could she and hers survive? 

Stay? or Go?


End file.
